Through the Eyes of the Numb
by MiIsis951
Summary: As a child Kago dreamed of a normal life, but slowly she realized that she would never get it. Kago learns that besides her sad begining things do get better, and even in the worst situation someone will stand by you. Percy Jackson crossover. First fanfic


**Disclamer: I sadly do not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series. This fact makes me upset cause I'm pretty sure I could have gotten an idea similar to them at some point (not XD) haha**

**Hello my wonderful writers :) This is my first fanfiction its going to be a crossover between the awesome Naruto anime and hte wonderfully Percy Jackson seris. It took me a while to get the guts to even put this on fanfiction, but i figured your feedback could help me become a better writer in the future. Hopefully I will progress as I write this story. So without stalling any longer here is my FIRST STORY EVER! **

**_Through the Eyes of the Numb_**

**Prologue: A Letter to you?**

Go around the village and ask anyone to give you a word that defines me. That word would probably be pessimistic. I might be, the meaning of that word is a bit confusing to me. I assure you however, that it was not by choice. It was forced into me by hatred and years of disappointment. By exclusions and ignorance. From years upon years of being kept in the dark. My mother is as good as dead to me. My father is hated. I live the life of an orphan. The amount of individuals who are aware of this surprises me. The ones who try and act to change this "sad" fact are numbered. And I? I ignore anyone who presumes that those fake smiles and sympathetic glances would change anything about me situation. Much less how I feel about them. There is so much distrusts if I was a sinner against humanity and yet what had I done wrong besides carrying the blood of the betrayer?

My father is hated, hatred so great that I have always been kept away from him. As if everyone was afraid that if I were to see him, he would spark something in me that would trigger some hidden power that would destroy the village. Whenever the opportunity to see him, to touch his flesh and shout "Here I am, look at me, feel my skin. I am your daughter, this is what you have created." Then demand explanations and apologizes. I am stopped. Excuses, chores and endless responsibilities shoved upon me by strangers. Nameless villagers sent by who knows who. Yes, although they try to be discrete, there is an unspoken law to kept me forever apart from my flesh and blood. Which saddens me as I know that he has children spread across the shinobi nations. However his presence in their lives is uncertain. I myself have no clue as to where they are or who they are. These things have made me numbs. I no longer enjoy life, I don't live I just exist. The blessing I have become curses. And while I know that I am clearly intelligent, I find that I cannot concentrate on one subject for long or read and write without getting a terrible headache. These things are unheard of in my nation. Some say its God making me pay for all my impurities others say that I am faking to receive attention. And they all agree that this would make him think of me as a disappointment.

No one ever offers up information on my father, even though everyone is aware of his hurtful existence. I have to dig up every clue and tibit of the juicy details of his youth. All that I know is that he abandoned me in village that he hates, as if I were one of them. Left me outside with my basic information and his unmistakable signature. Even early on my features were unmistakably similar to his although I am a girl.

So forgive me if I say that I am not a pessimist. I am a realist who realized my own fate. No happy endings, no real support, just your own body and mind to depend on and even that can betray you. So here let me give you a tiny bit of advice. Don't trust anyone not even yourself, and of course try to keep yourself sane while at it. Because even though our beginnings may seem hopeful they all come crashing down in the end.

Regrettably

**加護****Kago**

**So yep there you go my prologue :) :) :) :) If you are reading this it means you gave this story a chance and I am forever grateful :)Please review or fav or alert or whatever it is, anything is welcomed as long as I see someone showing interest haha . I'll give you a cyber cookie :) yummy! So I'll update the next chapter in the next couple of days I'll try not to take to much time with it :)**

** -MiIsis951**


End file.
